mouretsupiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mouretsu Pirates Wiki
Welcome to the Mouretsu Pirates Wiki! This wiki is dedicated to everything about the Miniskirt Pirates / Mouretsu Pirates series! We currently have on this wiki for you to edit. Movie Slide 2.png|Abyss of Hyperspace|link=Abyss of Hyperspace|linktext=The movie Promotional Candidate 2.jpg|Mouretsu Pirates|link=Mouretsu Pirates|linktext=The anime Novelslide.png|Miniskirt Pirates|link=Miniskirt Pirates|linktext=The novels Mouretsu_Pirates_~_Cast_01.png|Characters|link=Characters|linktext=The crew Help • Administrators • Manual of Style • Layout Guide • News Archives • Poll Archives • Watercooler • Community Portal • Blogs • Community Messages • To Do List • Beware: There be unmarked spoilers ahead! *'{April 22nd 2014)': The movie Design Works artbook has been delayed - it is now expected to be released on May 27th (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(April 21st 2014)': The last stage greeting event for the series has been announced for April 25th 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(March 19th 2014)' The number of articles on this wiki has reached 300. *'(February 24th 2014)' A Design Works artbook for Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is announced, expected to be released on April 25th 2014 (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(February 22nd 2014)' Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is released *'(February 7th 2014)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 is released (Source: Amazon (Japanese)) *'(January 23rd 2014)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 is due to be released on February 7th (Source: Starchild (Japanese)) *'(December 21st 2013)' Further information about the Mouretsu Pirates Movie is revealed, including the title, character/plot information and a second teaser. It is expected to be released on February 22nd 2014 (Source: Starchild, Movie section (Japanese)). *'(December 10th 2013)' The number of articles on this wiki has reached 250. *'(November 27th 2013)' A manga for the Mouretsu Pirates Movie has been announced (Source:Starchild, Movie Blog (Japanese)) *'(November 1st 2013)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 11 expected to be released in January 2014 (Source: Asashi Novels, Twitter (Japanese)) *'(August 31st 2013)' The official blog for the Mouretsu Pirates Movie begins. Staff information and promotional material (including a short teaser video and a new visual) is released (Source: Starchild (Japanese)). *'(July 20th 2013)' Mouretsu Pirates wins the 'Best Media of the Year' award at the 2013 Seiun Awards (Source: Starchild (Japanese)). *'(June 20th 2013)' Miniskirt Pirates Volume 10 is released (Source: Amazon (Japanese)). At the moment, many articles on the wiki need some work done to them and a little help improving them would be greatly appreciated. This wiki currently needs help with: * Plot summaries on character, ship and episode pages. * Images for certain characters, ships, locations and events. * Expanding existing stubs. * Light novel and manga information. * Correcting any mistakes in the existing articles. See the To Do List for more information as to what needs doing. See also the Manual of Style and the Watercooler. For help, see Help and the Community Portal. Official Sites: *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates Anime official website (Japanese) *Starchild - Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace Movie official website (Japanese) *captainMARIKA - Official Twitter (Japanese) *Asashi Publications - Miniskirt Pirates Light Novel series website (Japanese) Other Sites: *ミニスカ宇宙海賊 on Wikipedia - Miniskirt/Mouretsu Pirates article on Japanese Wikipedia *@wiki - Mouretsu Pirates on @wiki (Japanese) *Bodacious Space Pirates on Wikipedia - Bodacious Space Pirates article on English Wikipedia Which is your favourite antagonist in the anime?: Lightning 11 Serenity Forces Robert Dolittle Bisque Company Quartz Christie Would you like to have seen the Bentenmaru crew more during the anime? Yes Maybe No Don't mind either way Should more polls be run at once? Yes No Don't mind either way Sailing 26: There Go the Pirates Marika and the frontier pirates face off against Quartz's Grand Cross. Volume 11: Mouretsu Time Pirates Shortly after the Odette II's little escapade, the Bentenmaru suddenly disappears... *'Light Novels': Currently at Volume 11. *'Anime': First season concluded. Movie released and currently in theatres. *'Manga': First manga concluded at Chapter 6. Movie-based manga currently at Chapter 3. Mouretsu Pirates: Abyss of Hyperspace is now released in theatres in Japan Category:Browse